


The First Day Back (Never Goes as Planned)

by MamaNana



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, grumpy bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNana/pseuds/MamaNana
Summary: For broken_clover's birthday!Bedman and Sin are once again stuck as roommates in this alternate reality.  Maybe this time things will go a bit more smoothly.





	The First Day Back (Never Goes as Planned)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broken_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/gifts).

First week of the semester. Another round of classes, students signing up for activities, instructors handing out their respective syllabuses.

Then there was Bedman, who slept through most of the morning. He almost didn't mean to; he had set a late alarm so he could get to class on time, but he turned that off sometime in the middle of the night. He was tired thanks to his medical issues, so his teachers were at least sympathetic. Of course he still wasn't excluded from the day's homework, so when he did manage to shuffle over to the laptop, he saw all the class assignment emails.

Hooray.

He barely opened the first email when his roommate came bursting in. Bedman would have yelled, but he was just too tired to care. “Do you mind?” Was all he could manage.

The blonde quickly turned the volume down on his voice. “Oh. Sorry, Bedman. Didn't know you were working.”

“Not yet.” He sighed. Part of him wanted to end the conversation there and bury himself in blankets, but something about his dormmate's consideration softened him. That and the oversized jersey the taller boy wore. Made him look kind of cute. “How was class, Sin?”

“Boring. We just got back and we're already swamped with work. Why can't they take it easy on us?” Sin started to unpack his bookbag. “By the way, Mr. Whitefang wanted me to give this to you.” He handed over a giant book.

Bedman reluctantly accepted. “Is this a... dictionary?”

“Required reading because HE wrote it. Can you believe it?” Sin rolled his visible eye. “He wants us to write up your initial thoughts or something. Anyway, you hungry?” Before Bedman could answer, Sin was on his phone, tapping in his order. Great, now Bedman's stuck with pizza toppings he'll probably hate, like peppers. Gross. “I should get to work.”

“Right, man. Sorry again about messing up your train of thought.” Sin left him another small stack of books before plopping in front of the shared TV.

Not even a half hour later their order showed up, and it wasn't pizza. Sin quickly divided up the containers and handed a few over to his roommate. “Got us something different. Garlic pork, no peppers, fried rice. I remember you saying something about this being your go to back home. Thought I'd surprise you.”

It took a while for Bedman to register what happened. Sin actually paid attention during that chat last semester? He looked down at the containers and then at the blonde, who had the biggest grin on his face. Part of him wanted to pull that older boy down for a kiss, but instead, Bedman opted to return the smile, albeit sleepily. “Thanks, Sin.”

“Not a problem, roomie. Let me know if you want to join me out here, okay?” Sin was about to return to his spot on the couch when Bedman walked over, his food in hand. Sin quickly moved over, offering plenty of room for his dormmate. Maybe this semester won't be so bad after all.


End file.
